


Lost without you

by redangeleve



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Injured Philippe, M/M, Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 10, Surgery in the 17. century, Worried Chevalier, Worried Liselotte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Sorgfältig betastete die junge Ärztin den Kopf des Prinzen von allen Seiten. Da war eine Schwellung am Hinterkopf, die ihr zunehmend Sorgen bereitete. Natürlich konnte es eine rein oberflächliche Verletzung sein, die durch den Sturz verursacht worden war, aber wenn dem nicht so war und dafür war die anhaltende Bewusstlosigkeit Philippes ein Indiz, würde sie heute noch einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod führen müssen.





	Lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Staffel 2 Folge 10: Von Blut und Steinen
> 
> Mein Gedanke bei dieser Story war, was passiert wäre, wenn Thomas Philippe etwas härter geschlagen hätte, so dass Philippe dabei ernstlich verletzt worden wäre. Claudine lebt in meiner Geschichte, weil ich ihren Tod absolut unnötig fand und sie die einzige ist, der ich einen Eingriff, wie ich ihn hier beschreibe, zutraue. Ich bin zwar im medizinischen Bereich tätig, aber kein Experte für Operationen des 17. Jahrhunderts, auch wenn ich mich bei Wikipedia so gut es ging schlau gelesen habe. Es ist also recht wahrscheinlich, dass ein Eingriff in dieser Zeit ganz anders aussah, als ich ihn beschrieben habe.

Lost without you

I think I'm lost without you  
I just feel crushed without you  
I've been strong for so long  
I never thought how much I needed you  
I think I'm lost without you

(Freya Ridings, Lost without you)

 

Philippes Kopf gab ein unschönes Knacken von sich, als Thomas ihn mit beiden Händen auf den Boden schlug, wie eine Vase, die zwar nicht zerbrach, aber dennoch einen Sprung erlitt. Sofort erlahmte der Widerstand des Prinzen, seine Lider flatterten und seine Augen verdrehten sich, doch Thomas hatte noch nicht genug. Breitbeinig saß er auf Philippes Brust, während er ihm wieder und wieder mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlug, gefangen im Rausch des Kampfes, bis die Haut über der Nase des Prinzen aufplatzte und das Blut über sein Gesicht lief. Erst als Philippe sich nicht mehr regte, ergriff Thomas den Dolch, der neben dem Bewusstlosen auf dem Boden lag. Zwar hatte er nicht vorgehabt Philippe zu töten, aber es musste sein. Er wusste eindeutig zu viel, um ihn am Leben zu lassen. Doch gerade, als er ausholte, um zum tödlichen Stich anzusetzen, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und der Chevalier platzte herein. 

Philippe de Lorraine hatte mit vielem gerechnet, als er unangekündigt in das Zimmer seines Widersachers vordrang, doch ganz sicher nicht damit, seinen Geliebten dem Tode nah vorzufinden. Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als er die Szene erfasste und er war kurz wie erstarrt. Dieser Moment des Zögerns reichte für Thomas, um von Philippe abzulassen und die Flucht zu ergreifen. Behände sprang er durch das geöffnete Fenster, gerade als der Chevalier nach den Wachen rief. Sofort fiel der Chevalier neben seinem Liebhaber auf die Knie. Ängstlich huschten seine Hände über Philippes leblos daliegende Gestalt, mit Grauen das Blut in seinem Gesicht erfassend, als die Wächter hineinstürzten und sie umringten. Grimmig ballte der Chevalier die Hand zur Faust. Bei Gott, wie konnte er es wagen, die Hand gegen seinen Geliebten zu erheben. Dafür würde dieser Hurensohn bezahlen, das schwor er sich.

„Einen Arzt“, stieß der Chevalier hervor, während er auf die Füße sprang, mit einem Mal von einer ungeheuren Wut erfüllt. „Ruft einen Arzt!“ Mit diesen Worten nahm er einem der Männer die Pistole ab, die dieser mit sich geführt hatte, den Protest der Wache einfach ignorierend und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

XXXXXX

Das Adrenalin jagte noch immer in hohen Wellen durch seinen Körper, als der Chevalier später ins Schloss zurückkehrte. Die Waffe hielt er weiter umklammert und der Schock über das, was passiert war, ließ ihn unwillkürlich zittern, doch zugleich fühlte er eine ungeheure Befriedigung darüber Thomas erschossen zu haben. Es hatte ihn selbst überrascht, dass er nicht gezögert hatte den Abzug zu betätigen, doch im Gegensatz zu dem, was sein Geliebter gedacht hatte, war er eben doch kein Feigling. Niemand hatte das Recht Philippe ein Leid zu zufügen und solange er an der Seite des Prinzen war, würde er dafür sorgen, dass jeder, der es versuchte, bitter dafür bezahlen würde. 

Trotzdem schlug sein Herz schneller, als er - je näher er dem Schlafgemach seines Geliebten kam - immer mehr Menschen sah, die von der Neuigkeit angelockt, sehen wollten, wie es um den Prinzen stand. Ohne auf sie zu achten, bahnte sich der Chevalier einen Weg durch die Adeligen, die die Hälse reckten, so als sei dies ein Schauspiel, welches ihnen zu Ehren veranstaltet wurde, bis er an der Tür zu Philippes persönlichem Appartement angekommen war. Die Wachen, die rechts und links des Eingangs standen, hielten ihn nicht auf, als er hindurch trat und den Vorraum mit wenigen Schritten durchmaß, um gleich darauf ins Schlafzimmer zu stürmen. Erst als er Philippe sah, den die Wächter auf dem Bett abgelegt hatten, ließ er die Pistole fallen. Der Prinz war noch immer bewusstlos. Bleich und schlaff lag er auf dem Bett und die Diener huschten mit gesenktem Blick um ihn herum, während Liselotte sich auf den Rand des Bettes gesetzt hatte und mit einem Tuch vorsichtig das Blut von seinem Gesicht tupfte. Von einem Arzt war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Wie geht es ihm?“ fragte der Chevalier, bevor er auf der freien Seite des Bettes auf die Matratze sank und Philippes Hand in die seine nahm.

„Er atmet, das ist alles was ich weiß“, antwortete Liselotte, ohne darin innezuhalten das Gesicht ihres Mannes zu säubern. „Der König ist schon verständigt. Ich denke, er wird bald hier sein.“

„Und was ist mit dem Arzt?“ hakte der Chevalier nach. „Ich hatte den Wachen gesagt, sie sollten einen rufen.“

Liselotte lächelte angespannt. „Ihr wisst doch, wie die Dinge hier stehen. Bevor der König nicht seine Erlaubnis gegeben hat, wird niemand einem Arzt den Zutritt gestatten.“

„Herrgott“, fuhr der Chevalier auf. „Dann soll ihn jemand von seiner Mätresse herunter zerren, damit Monsieur endlich behandelt werden kann!“

„Hütet Eure spitze Zunge, Chevalier, bevor Ihr sie noch verliert“, ertönte es in diesem Moment von der Tür und als die Anwesenden herumfuhren, sahen sie wie Bontemps zusammen mit dem König und seiner Leibgarde den Raum betrat.

„Euer Majestät.“ In einer fließenden Bewegung erhob sich der Chevalier vom Bett und verbeugte sich vor dem Monarchen, während Liselotte höflich knickste, bevor sie sich erneut um ihren Gatten kümmerte. „Wie ich hörte, habt Ihr meinem Bruder das Leben gerettet, deshalb will ich über Eure ungehörige Bemerkung hinwegsehen“, wandte sich Louis an den Chevalier. „Indem Ihr einen gefährlichen Spion unschädlich gemacht habt, habt Ihr Frankreich einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Dies wird nicht unbelohnt bleiben.“

Wäre die Situation eine andere gewesen, hätte den Chevalier die Erwähnung einer finanziellen Zuwendung hellhörig werden lassen, doch so wie die Dinge standen, waren seine monetären Mittel seine geringste Sorge. „Euer Hoheit, im Augenblick zählt für mich nur das Wohlergehen Eures Bruders, deshalb bitte ich Euch inständig darum, einen Arzt zu ihm zu schicken.“

Eher interessiert als besorgt betrachtete der König das blasse Gesicht seines Bruders und die Wunde darin, doch er machte keine Anstalten näher an Philippe heranzutreten. „Wenn dies die einzige Blessur ist, die er davongetragen hat, scheint es mir nicht so, als ob ein Arzt von Nöten wäre.“

„Majestät, mein Gemahl hat das Bewusstsein seit dem Angriff nicht wiedererlangt und ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn ihn ein Arzt untersucht“, schaltete sich Liselotte in das Gespräch ein, was ihr einen dankbaren Blick des Chevaliers einbrachte. Mochte der König auch nicht viel vom Liebhaber seines Bruders halten, so lagen ihm die Anliegen seiner Schwägerin doch am Herzen, zumal Liselotte nicht der Typ Frau war, der ihn wegen Nichtigkeiten belästigte.

„Wohl denn“, entgegnete Louis versöhnlich, indem er sich zu seinem Diener umdrehte. „Bontemps, lasst nach meinem Leibarzt schicken, damit er meinen Bruder untersucht. Ich hoffe, Madame ist dann beruhigter.“

In einer Geste der Demut senkte Liselotte den Kopf, bevor sie erwiderte: „Das werde ich sein. Vielen Dank Majestät.“

XXXXXXX

Gewissenhaft prüfte die junge Ärztin den Herzschlag des Patienten, bevor sie seine Augenlider nacheinander anhob und sich im Licht einer Kerze die Pupillenreflexe ansah. Obwohl sowohl der Chevalier, als auch Liselotte respektvoll zurückgetreten waren, um sie ihre Arbeit machen zu lassen, war sich Claudine der Augen, die auf ihr ruhten, sehr bewusst. Es war ihr nicht neu, was die Menschen über Frauen wie sie dachten, doch sie hatte geschworen, sich davon nicht beirren zu lassen. Solange der König hinter ihr stand und Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten hatte, würde sie weiter alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um die Mitglieder des Hofs zu behandeln, auch wenn diese ihre neumodischen Methoden mit Argwohn betrachteten. Sorgfältig betastete die junge Ärztin den Kopf des Prinzen von allen Seiten. Da war eine Schwellung am Hinterkopf, die ihr zunehmend Sorgen bereitete. Natürlich konnte es eine rein oberflächliche Verletzung sein, die durch den Sturz verursacht worden war, aber wenn dem nicht so war und dafür war die anhaltende Bewusstlosigkeit Philippes ein Indiz, würde sie heute noch einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod führen müssen.

„Nun was meint Ihr, sind seine Säfte verunreinigt oder sein Geist geschwächt? Wird er zur Ader gelassen werden müssen?“ fragte der Chevalier in die Ruhe des Raumes, als er das Schweigen der Ärztin nicht mehr länger ertrug.

„Nein, von dergleichen halte ich nichts“, entgegnete Claudine, während sie sich abwandte und in ihrer mitgebrachten Tasche zu kramen begann. „Was Monsieur erlitten hat, ist ein stumpfes Trauma gegen den Kopf. Ich schlage Eiswickel für die Schwellung vor und gebe Euch eine Tinktur für die Wunde im Gesicht, mehr können wir im Moment nicht tun. Doch wenn sich sein Zustand ändert, in welche Richtung auch immer, will ich sofort informiert werden.“

„Natürlich“, gab Liselotte zurück, während sie sich zurück auf die Bettkante setzte. „Danke für Euer Kommen.“

Die junge Ärztin nickte leicht, bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandte. Sie hatte die Tür jedoch noch nicht erreicht, als sie plötzlich zurück gerufen wurde. „Madame! Kommt schnell!“

Als Claudine zurück zum Bett stürzte, wurde sie sofort gewahr, dass sie mit ihren Befürchtungen recht behalten hatte. Obwohl der Prinz nicht bei Bewusstsein war, hatte sein ganzer Körper zu zucken begonnen. Der Speichel bildete Blasen in seinen Mundwinkeln, Arme und Beine ruckten unkontrolliert, während sein Rumpf sich ein ums andere Mal aufbäumte, als sei er völlig von Sinnen.

„Er ist besessen!“ entfuhr es dem Chevalier, der vor Entsetzen einen Schritt zurück wich und sich bekreuzigte. Liselotte rührte sich zwar nicht, doch ihre Augen waren vor Angst weit aufgerissen und sie wagte es nicht ihn zu berühren. Nur Claudine zeigte weder Furcht noch Grauen, als sie die Diener heranwinkte, die in sicherem Abstand warteten, dann wandte sie sich an den Chevalier und Liselotte und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. 

„Seid unbesorgt, das Leiden des Prinzen hat weder mit Teufel noch mit Dämonen zu tun, aber wir müssen ihn festhalten, bevor er sich in seiner Raserei verletzt.“ Zuerst zögerten die Beiden der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten, dann gab sich Liselotte einen Ruck und nahm beherzt den Arm ihres Mannes in ihren Griff, bevor es ihr der Chevalier nachtat, als letztes folgten die Diener, die die Beine des Prinzen hielten. Claudine selbst holte schnell ein weiteres Fläschchen aus ihrer Tasche, dann zwang sie mit all ihrer Kraft den verkrampften Kiefer des Prinzen auseinander, um sicher zu stellen, dass er sich nicht auf die Zunge gebissen hatte, bevor sie ihm eine großzügige Portion eines Elixiers verabreichte. „Das ist Laudanum“, erklärte sie den Umstehenden, die alle Mühe hatten den um sich schlagenden Prinzen zu halten. „Es sollte ihn gleich beruhigen.“

Tatsächlich dauerte es noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis die Zuckungen nachließen und Philippe genauso reglos in den Kissen lag wie zuvor. Die Wunde über seiner Nase war durch den Krampf wieder aufgeplatzt, so dass ihm das Blut erneut über die blasse Wange lief. Erschöpft wischte sich Liselotte den Schweiß von der Stirn und auch der Chevalier strich sich die wirren Haare zurück, den Blick unsicher auf seinen Geliebten gerichtet. „Madame, sagt uns die Wahrheit, was fehlt Monsieur?“ stellte er schließlich die Frage von der er nicht wusste, ob er die Antwort auch hören wollte.

„Seine Hoheit hat eine Blutung unter der Schädeldecke erlitten, was zu diesem Anfall führte“, versuchte Claudine es so einfach wie möglich zu erklären. „Es ist der Druck auf sein Gehirn, der ihn krampfen lässt.“

„Heißt das, es wird wieder vorkommen?“ fragte der Chevalier entsetzt.

Die Ärztin nickte ernst. „Ich befürchte ja.“ 

Fassungslos sahen sich Liselotte und der Chevalier an, bevor die Prinzessin von der Pfalz schließlich nachsetzte: „Aber es muss doch etwas geben, was Ihr dagegen tun könnt.“

Claudine atmete hörbar aus, bevor sie schließlich antwortete: „Es gibt da schon eine Möglichkeit, aber bevor ich das tun kann, muss ich zuerst mit dem König sprechen.“

XXXXXXX

„Ihr wollt was tun?!“ Fassungslos starrte Louis die junge Ärztin an, sicher sich gerade verhört zu haben.

„Ich beabsichtige am Hinterkopf des Herzogs von Orleans ein kleines Loch zu bohren, damit die Blutung, die sich unter der Schädeldecke staut, abfließen kann“, entgegnete Claudine ruhig, ohne den Blickkontakt mit dem König zu brechen.

„Habt Ihr denn Erfahrung in derartigen Eingriffen?“ hakte der Monarch sofort nach.

„Nicht bei einem lebenden Menschen, aber ich habe ausführliche Beschreibungen darüber gelesen“, gab Claudine ein wenig kleinlaut zu.

Resolut stand der König auf, um das Gespräch zu beenden. „Dann wird Monsieur nicht der Erste sein, an dem Ihr Euch versucht.“

So sehr er die junge Frau in den letzten Monaten schätzen gelernt hatte, würde er doch auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass sie seinen Bruder dieser unglaublichen Operation unterzog. Doch als Louis Anstalten machte den Raum zu verlassen, stellte sich Claudine ihm in den Weg. „Euer Hoheit, wenn ich es nicht tue, werden ihn die Anfälle immer häufiger heimsuchen und am Ende wird Euer Bruder sterben.“

„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?“ fragte der König nach, nicht wirklich überzeugt von ihrer Behauptung, doch immerhin versuchte er nicht sich an ihr vorbeizuschieben.

„Ich habe es erlebt, zwei Mal“, erklärte Claudine mit einem Anflug von Traurigkeit. „Mein Vater war der einzige Arzt weit und breit, deshalb hat er jeden behandelt, der seiner Hilfe bedurfte und ich ging ihm seit meiner Kindheit zur Hand, so gut ich konnte. Einmal als ich klein war, warf der Schneider unseres Dorfes seine Frau die Treppe herunter, weil er sie verdächtigte untreu gewesen zu sein. Zuerst schien sie bis auf ein paar äußerliche Blessuren soweit unverletzt, doch dann bekam sie die selben Anfälle wie Euer Bruder. Das zweite Mal, einige Wochen bevor Ihr nach Versailles gekommen seid, wurde ein Kutscher zu uns gebracht, der in voller Fahrt vom Bock gestürzt war. Auch er bekam die Krämpfe.“

„Was hat Euer Vater dagegen getan?“ verlangte der König zu wissen.

Die junge Ärztin zuckte die Schultern. „Das selbe, wie die meisten: Er verordnete Essigwickel, Weißdorntee und Johanniskrautttropfen, dazu nach jedem Anfall einen Aderlass, doch seine Bemühungen blieben ohne Erfolg. Als sich der Zustand der Patienten im Laufe der Zeit verschlimmerte, wurde der Priester gerufen, um sie von ihrer Besessenheit zu kurieren, aber auch er konnte nicht helfen. In beiden Fällen sind die Menschen innerhalb weniger Tage verstorben.“

Einen langen Moment sagte Louis nicht, während er das Gesicht der jungen Frau studierte, als könne er darin eine Antwort finden, bevor er schließlich sagte: „Nehmen wir einmal an, ich würde Euch gestatten diesen Eingriff durchzuführen und mein Bruder würde wie durch ein Wunder nicht dabei sterben, was wären die Risiken?“

Nun war es an Claudine zu zögern, aber obwohl sie befürchtete, dass der König ihr Ersuchen ablehnen würde, musste sie ihm trotzdem die Wahrheit sagen. „Schwachsinn, Lähmungen, Blindheit, Verlust der Sprache, Blutvergiftung. Aber immerhin hätte er eine Chance.“

Louis war bei der Aufzählung der jungen Frau sichtlich erblasst, doch er wusste, dass er eigentlich keine Wahl hatte, als ihr zu vertrauen. „Dann will ich um Euretwillen darauf hoffen, dass nichts davon eintrifft“, sagte er kühl und rauschte schnell aus dem Zimmer, bevor er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte.

XXXXXX

Verzweifelt streichelte der Chavlier die klamme Hand seines Geliebten, während er das reglose Gesicht musterte, hoffend und betend, dass Philippe auf wundersame Weise erwachte. Noch nie seit der Prinz in sein Leben getreten war, hatte er eine derartige Angst gefühlt. Nicht einmal, als Philippe in den Krieg gezogen war. Selbst als er Liselottes Finger auf seiner Schulter fühlte, wandte er den Blick nicht ab aus Angst, Philippe im nächsten Moment tot in den Kissen vorzufinden.

„Er wird es schaffen“, sagte Liselotte aufmunternd. „Er ist viel zu stur um einfach zu sterben.“

„Ich kann nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass wir uns noch am Nachmittag gestritten haben“, erwiderte der Chevalier tonlos. „Er wollte mir die Wahrheit über sich und Thomas sagen, doch ich habe ihm nicht geglaubt. Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn er nicht wieder aufwacht, denn sonst wären die letzten Worte, die wir gewechselt haben, im Zorn gesprochen.“

Mitfühlend drückte die Prinzessin die vor Anspannung harte Schulter des Mannes. „Er wird wieder zu uns zurückkommen. Ich weiß es.“

Entschuldigend sah der Chevalier zu ihr auf. „Es tut mir leid, Ihr solltet wirklich nicht diejenige sein, die mir Mut zuspricht, schließlich tragt Ihr Philippes Kind in Eurem Bauch, aber Ihr hattet recht, als Ihr sagtet, dass ich Angst habe. Wenn er stirbt, dann habt Ihr noch sein Kind, aber ich, ich werde gar nichts mehr haben.“

In gespielter Entrüstung zog Liselotte die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln zurückgab: „Denkt Ihr, dass Ihr mich so leicht los werden würdet? Ich möchte, dass Ihr wisst, dass für Euch hier immer ein Platz sein wird, aber soweit wird es nicht kommen. Louis vertraut der Ärztin, also sollten wir das auch tun.“

XXXXXX

Es dauerte bis zum frühen Morgen bis Claudine ins Krankenzimmer zurückkehrte. Nach ihrer Unterredung mit dem König war sie mit einer Eskorte in ihre Praxis im Dorf zurückgekehrt, um sich zu stärken und die Werkzeuge und Tränke zu holen, die sie meinte für den Eingriff zu brauchen. Mit klopfendem Herzen schloss die junge Ärztin ihre Tasche. Die nächsten Stunden würden nicht nur über das Leben des Prinzen und seiner Angehörigen entscheiden, sondern auch ihr eigenes. Sollte Philippe sterben, so würde auch Claudines Leben keinen Louis d'Or mehr wert sein und obwohl sie zu dem stand, was sie dem König gesagt hatte, fürchtete sie sich doch ein wenig vor dem Eingriff. Es war eine Sache ein Loch in den Kopf einer Leiche zu bohren, jedoch eine völlig andere, es bei einem atmenden, lebenden Menschen zu tun. Trotzdem würde sie nicht einknicken, das war sie ihrem Berufsstand schuldig, so wahr ihr Gott helfe.

Als sie das Zimmer des Prinzen betrat, fand sie Liselotte auf der Chaiselonge schlafend vor, eine Hand beschützend über ihren Bauch gelegt, während der Chevalier am Fenster stand und in den grauen Morgen hinaus starrte. Bereits ein Blick in sein Gesicht ließ erahnen, dass er keine Ruhe in dieser Nacht gefunden hatte. Als er das Geräusch der Tür hörte, drehte er sich um und sah die Ärztin vorwurfsvoll an. „Wo ward ihr? Monsieur hatte noch einen Anfall und selbst mit Laudanum konnte wir ihm kaum Herr werden.“

„Ich habe Vorbereitungen getroffen“, erwiderte Claudine kurz angebunden, während sie ihre Tasche vor dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett abstellte und die Diener anwies, sämtliche Kerzen im Raum zu entzünden. „Ihr solltet Madame jetzt wecken, während ich die Instrumente auslege.“

Vorsichtig rüttelte der Chevalier Liselotte an der Schulter, bis sie verschlafen blinzelte und sich schließlich desorientiert aufsetzte. Verwirrt sah sie von einem zum anderen, bis die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend zurückkamen. „Madame, ich halte es für besser, wenn Ihr jetzt den Raum verlasst“, sprach die Ärztin sie direkt an. „In Eurem Zustand ist so viel Aufregung nicht ratsam.“

Es war Liselotte anzusehen, dass ihr der Gedanke in den Vorraum verbannt zu werden ganz und gar nicht gefiel, weshalb sie sich eilig erhob und das Kinn kampfeslustig nach oben reckte. „Ich habe in meinem Leben schon viele ausgeweidete Tiere gesehen, dann werde ich ganz sicher nicht ohnmächtig, wenn Ihr im Schädel meines Mannes herumfuhrwerkt.“

Claudine warf ihr einen skeptischen Seitenblick zu, um auszuloten, ob Liselotte die Wahrheit sprach, oder nur so tat als ob sie nichts schrecken konnte, bis sie zu dem Schluss kam, dass sie in der Prinzessin von der Pfalz eine ebenso starke Frau vor sich hatte, wie sie selbst eine war. „Wenn ich erst mit dem Eingriff anfange, werde ich meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Monsieur richten. Ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass Ihr nicht plötzlich schwach werdet“, mahnte sie, während sie mit ihren Vorbereitungen fortfuhr.

„Eure Sorge ist unbegründet. Ich bürge für die Herzogin von Orleans.“ Überrascht suchte Liselotte den Blick des Chevaliers, der diesen ruhig erwiderte. Dass sie ausgerechnet von ihm Unterstützung erhielt, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, doch sie würde den Teufel tun und sein Handeln hinterfragen.

„In Ordnung, dann seid Ihr dafür zuständig sicherzustellen, dass Monsieur betäubt bleibt“, verteilte die Ärztin die Aufgaben. „Wenn er versucht sich zu rühren – und das wird er vermutlich – müsst ihr ihm den getränkten Schwamm vor Mund und Nase halten, bis er wieder stillliegt.“

„Das erscheint mir eine einfach Aufgabe“, erwiderte Liselotte, indem sie eine Schüssel mit besagtem Schwamm entgegen nahm. 

„Und wie kann ich behilflich sein?“ fragte der Chevalier nach.

„Ihr müsst Monsieurs Kopf festhalten und zwar so, dass er sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegt, egal wie sehr er dagegen ankämpft“, erklärte Claudine, während sie ihm die Stellen zeigte, an denen er die Hände auflegen sollte. „Wenn ich beim Bohren abrutschte, wird er sterben, das müsst Ihr Euch immer vor Augen halten. Fühlt Ihr Euch dieser Aufgabe gewachsen?“

Er würde lügen, wenn er jetzt einfach zustimmte, doch die Aufgabe einem Diener zu übertragen und damit möglicher Weise Philippes Leben in die Hände eines Cretins zu legen, würde ihm wie ein Verrat vorkommen, weshalb der Chevalier schließlich einwilligte. „Ihr könnt Euch auf mich verlassen.“

„Gut.“ Claudine nickte ernst, bevor sie sich an die stumm wartenden Diener wandte. „Ihr haltet seine Arme und Beine und lasst auf keinen Fall los.“

Obwohl ihnen anzusehen war, dass ihnen die Aufgabe widerstrebte, taten die Bediensteten was man ihnen aufgetragen hatte, während die Ärztin Philippes Kopf zur Seite drehte und mit einer Schere, die Haare an der Stelle abschnitt, an der sie die Schwellung fühlte. Mit einem Rasiermesser entfernte sie die verbliebenen kurzen Stoppeln, bis die Haut darunter zum Vorschein kam, dann wusch sie die Stelle mit etwas Wasser aus dem Krug ab, bis es ihr sicher erschien nun anzufangen.

„Seid Ihr bereit?“ fragte sie an Liselotte und den Chevalier gewandt, die beide vor Beklemmung keine Worte fanden, sondern nur stumm nicken konnten. Beherzt griff der Chevalier den Kopf seines Geliebten an der Stirn und über dem Genick, als Claudine den Bohrer am Hinterkopf ansetzte. Das Aussehen des Instrumentes erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an einen Korkenzieher und der Gedanke, dass die Ärztin damit gleich in Philippes Kopf vordringen würde, ließ ihn vor Angst trocken schlucken. 

„Dann fange ich an.“ Kaum dass der Bohrer die Hautoberfläche durchstochen hatte, kam Leben in den Prinzen. Seine Augen flogen auf und panische Schmerzensschreie entkamen seiner Kehle, während er versuchte sich loszureißen, doch der Chevalier warf sich mit seinem ganzen Körper auf ihn und hielt ihn eisern fest. Dunkelrotes Blut schoss aus der Wunde hervor und lief über seine Hände, doch er ekelte sich nicht, sondern packte stattdessen Philippes Kopf nur noch fester. Wie am Spieß brüllend und mit wildem Blick starrte Monsieur auf seine Frau, die direkt vor ihm saß und mit der rechten Hand entschlossen den Schwamm auf sein Gesicht drückte, während sie mit der anderen Hand zaghaft über seine Wange streichelte. Liselotte war weiß wie die Wand und weinte heimlich ein paar stille Tränen, trotzdem versuchte sie beruhigend zu klingen, als sie mit ihrem Gemahl sprach. „Habt keine Angst und atmet tief ein. Es ist gleich vorbei.“

Es war schwer zu sagen, ob Philippe sie gehört hatte oder ihre Worte einfach ignorierte, denn er wehrte sich weiter nach Kräften und schrie sich die Lunge aus dem Leib, während Claudine, das Spektakel um sich herum ignorierend, ihre ganze Kraft einsetzte, um den Bohrer in den Knochen treiben zu können. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte der Chevalier sehen, wie die Diener darum kämpften, den Prinzen ruhig zu halten, doch er konnte kein Wort an sie richten, musste er doch selbst all seine Energie aufwenden, um den Kopf seines Geliebten festzuhalten.

„Ich bin da. Seid unbesorgt. Alles wird gut.“ Wie ein Mantra kamen die Worte immer wieder über seine Lippen und der Chevalier konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob sie ihn selbst beruhigen sollten oder aber Philippe, doch ob es nun am mit Laudanum getränkten Schwamm lag oder aber an seiner Stimme, so erlahmte der Widerstand des Prinzen plötzlich. Seine Lider flatterten und er atmete noch ein paar Mal zitternd ein, dann schlossen sich seine Augen, sein Körper erschlaffte und er driftete zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Sowohl Liselottes Blick als auch der des Chevalier sprachen von Erleichterung, als sie sich ansahen, nur Claudine arbeitete weiter so versunken, als habe sie den Tumult gar nicht bemerkt. Die Wangen rot vor Erregung, die Augen stur auf das Instrument gerichtet, schien sie wie in eine eigene Welt versetzt.

Es waren furchtbare Geräusche, die entstanden als der Bohrer Stück für Stück in den Knochen vordrang und Liselottes Gesicht nahm eine deutlich grünliche Färbung an, während sie unverwandt das Gesicht ihres Ehemannes ansah. Auch der Chevalier wagte es nicht, den Blick auf die Stelle wandern zu lassen, wo die Ärztin das Mordinstrument in den Kopf seines Geliebten trieb. Als ihn trotzdem ein Gefühl von Übelkeit überkam, schloss er schnell die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Erinnerung von Phillipes Gesicht, wie er ihn ansah und lächelte, während er stumm alle ihm bekannten Gebete sprach. War er bisher nie ein frommer Mann gewesen, war nun definitiv der Moment gekommen, an dem er den Beistand des Herren gebrauchen konnte. 

Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit in der er nichts wahrnahm außer den Geräuschen des Bohrers und seines eigenen lauten Herzschlages, der in seinem Kopf widerhallte, bis Claudine schließlich sagte: „Da ist es. Da kommt das Blut.“

Widerstrebend öffnete der Chevalier die Augen, um das Ziel dieser Tortur in Augenschein nehmen zu können, doch alles was er sah, war noch mehr Blut, das aus der Wunde an Philippes Kopf strömte und seine Haare und das Bett unter ihm besudelte. Es schien ihm, als sei Rot inzwischen die alles beherrschende Farbe in diesem Raum. Das Kissen und das Laken waren durchtränkt, seine eigenen Hände sahen aus, als hätte er in Philippes Blut gebadet und auch Claudine war bis zu den Ellenbogen beschmutzt. Sogar in ihren Haaren und dem Gesicht konnte er Spritzer ausmachen. Es grenzte an einem Wunder, dass Philippe überhaupt noch einen Tropfen Blut in sich hatte. Doch tatsächlich schien er sogar immer weiter zu bluten und der schwere Geruch von Kupfer hing über dem Zimmer wie eine alles erdrückende Wolke. Erneut schwappte eine Welle der Übelkeit über den Chevalier hinweg, so dass er eilig das Gesicht abwandte und er hoffte, dass Liselotte es ebenso hielt, denn so burschikos sie sich auch gab, so war es doch sicher, dass sie der Geruch nicht kalt lassen konnte.

Abermals vergingen weitere quälende Minuten, bis Claudine die Diener anwies, Philippe loszulassen und auch der Chevalier konnte endlich seine vor Anstrengung verkrampften Finger lösen. Trotzdem leistete er nur widerstrebend Folge, während er dabei zusah wie sie sorgsam mehrere saubere Stücke Tuch auf die Wunde presste, dann umwickelte sie Philippes Kopf mit langen Leinenbinden, bevor sie schließlich aufstand. „Es ist geschafft“, verkündete die Ärztin und fuhr sich mit dem Arm über das vom Schweiß glänzende Gesicht, um die Haare zurückzustreichen ohne noch mehr Blut darin zu verschmieren, dann ging sie hinüber zur Schüssel, die auf dem Tisch stand und wusch sich sorgsam die Hände.

Erleichtert sahen die Prinzessin und der Chevalier wie sich Philippes Brustkorb hob und senkte. Er sah aus wie ein verwundeter Märchenprinz, welcher im Blut eines erschlagenen Drachen lag, doch er lebte, das war alles was jetzt zählte. „Ich denke, ich muss mich hinlegen.“ Liselotte zitterte deutlich, als sie sich von der Bettkante erhob und die Schüssel mit dem Schwamm auf dem Nachttisch abstellte. Die Aufregung war wohl doch zu viel für sie gewesen. 

Besorgt stand der Chevalier auf und trat neben sie, bereit Liselotte zu stützen falls nötig. „Soll ich Euch in Euer Zimmer begleiten?“ fragte er fürsorglich, doch die Prinzessin von der Pfalz schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Bleibt ruhig hier. Ein Diener wird mich begleiten“, entgegnete sie, bevor sie auf seine besudelten Hände deutete. „Und nehmt um Gottes Willen ein Bad.“

XXXXXX

Am Ende reichte es nur für eine Wäsche in der von den Dienern eilig gesäuberten Waschschüssel, bevor sich der Chevalier wieder auf der Bettkante niederließ. Philippe für die Dauer eines Bades der Aufsicht der Bediensteten zu überantworten, wagte er nicht. Zwar fühlte er sich vollkommen erschöpft, trotzdem würde er nicht gehen, bevor sein Geliebter erwacht war. Während er sich frisch machte, hatten die Diener das Bett neu bezogen und den Prinzen soweit wie möglich gesäubert, wobei Philippe nicht einmal mit einer Wimper zuckte. Danach ließen sie die beiden Männer allein und auch die Ärztin war mit der Aufforderung verschwunden, nach ihr schicken zu lassen, wenn Philippe erwachen sollte. Kurz vor Mittag kam auch der König für eine kurze Stippvisite vorbei, doch da sein Bruder weiter tief und fest schlief, ging er wieder, um sich den in seinen Augen wichtigeren Staatsgeschäften zu widmen. 

Als die Stunden vergingen, ohne dass sich Philippes Zustand änderte, legte sich der Chevalier irgendwann neben seinen Geliebten und schloss die Augen, eine Hand auf Philippes Brust abgelegt, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sein Herz noch schlug, bevor ihn die Erschöpfung übermannte und er schließlich einschlief. Doch es war kein erholsamer Schlaf, denn er träumte von Ozeanen aus Blut, in denen er von den Wellen hin und her geschleudert wurde, bis sie ihn schließlich überspülten und er in den roten Tiefen versank. Der Chevalier erwachte nach Atem ringend und mit klopfendem Herzen, doch als er die Augen aufriss, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er im Bett lag und nicht wirklich ertrank, erschrak er, als er gewahr wurde, dass Philippe nicht mehr schlief. Seine Pupillen waren riesig von den Resten des Laudanums und verdeckten fast das Blau seiner Iris, so dass seine Augen beinah schwarz wirkten. 

Der Prinz lag ganz ruhig und blickte ins Leere, was das Herz des Chevaliers vor Angst schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb schlagen ließ, doch als er sich leicht bewegte, wanderte Philippes Blick schließlich zu ihm. „Mein Kopf schmerzt“, wisperte er rau. „Sagt mir, warum fühlt sich mein Kopf an, als würde er platzen, mein Chevalier?“

Erleichtert darüber, dass Philippe ihn erkannte, hob der Chevalier seine Hand und streichelte sanft über die raue Wange seine Geliebten. „Man hat Euch niedergeschlagen und Ihr wart dem Tode nahe, Mignonette. Nur dank der Ärztin konnte Euer Leben gerettet werden.“

Erkenntnis huschte über das Gesicht des Prinzen, während er Anstalten machte sich aufzusetzen. „Thomas!“ entfuhr es ihm. Sofort war der Chevalier über ihm und presste ihn zurück auf die Matratze. „Seid unbesorgt. Der Spion ist tot und Ihr müsst Euch ausruhen.“

Ein heftiger Schwindel überkam Philippe durch die plötzliche Bewegung, so dass er zurück sank und schnell die Augen schloss. „Ich wollte ihn aufhalten, aber ich habe versagt“, flüsterte er matt.

„Vergebt mir, dass ich Euch nicht geglaubt habe. Ich war ein eifersüchtiger Narr, doch ich hatte solche Angst Euch zu verlieren“, bekannte der Chevalier, indem er die Hand um Philippes Gesicht legte und mit dem Daumen zärtlich über sein Jochbein fuhr.

Der Prinz versuchte zu lächeln, scheiterte aber kläglich. „Ich hätte mehr auf Euch und weniger auf meinen Bruder hören sollen, dann wäre uns beiden viel Schmerz erspart geblieben.“

Der Chevalier erwiderte das Lächeln gequält. „Und ich hätte weniger Pulver nehmen sollen, um Euch zu zeigen, dass Ihr meinem Urteil vertrauen könnt, aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Ich sollte nach der Ärztin rufen lassen. Sie wollte informiert werden, wenn Ihr aufwacht.“

Sofort flogen Philippes Augen wieder auf. „Nein, wartet noch ein wenig. Ich will jetzt niemanden außer Euch um mich wissen.“

„Aber Eure Schmerzen …“, versuchte der Chevalier zu protestieren.

„... werden besser, wenn Ihr mich in Euren Armen haltet. Werdet Ihr das für mich tun?“ fragte Philippe, bevor er seinerseits eine Hand nach dem Chevalier ausstreckte, die dieser abfing und einen Kuss in Philippes Handfläche platzierte.

„Natürlich, solange Ihr wollt.“ Behutsam rutschte der Chevalier näher und bettete sich so, dass er Philippes Kopf an seine Brust ziehen und gleichzeitig den Arm um seine Mitte schlingen konnte, vorsichtig darauf bedacht dabei nicht gegen die Wunde am Hinterkopf seines Geliebten zu stoßen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schmiegte Philippe sein Gesicht an das Hemd des Chevaliers, während er zugleich eine Hand auf dessen Bauch ablegte. „Versprecht mir, dass Ihr da seid, wenn ich erwache“, murmelte der Prinz schon wieder halb im Schlaf.

„Ich verspreche es“, entgegnete der Chevalier, indem er seine Lippen sacht auf den weißen Verband auf Philippes Kopf presste. „Ich werde hier sein.“ Der Prinz seufzte noch einmal, dann wurden seine Atemzüge tiefer und langsamer, als er zurück in den Schlaf driftete und auch der Chevalier merkte, wie seine Glieder schwer wurden und er schließlich einschlief. Doch dieses Mal träumte er nicht von Blut und Sterben, sondern von einem rauschenden Fest, an dem er mit seinem Geliebten tanzte, bis die Sterne verblassten und die Nacht einen neuen Tag gebar.

**Author's Note:**

> Mir gehören weder die Charaktere, noch die Lyriks. Ich habe mir alles nur ausgeborgt und verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es lediglich aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten.


End file.
